


it's nice to have a friend

by renaissanceee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a Mess, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Han Solo Lives, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron is a Good Friend, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, but she doesn't know that's what she's doing, dopheld mitaka is just along for the ride, finn is trying, rey fake dates someone to make ben jealous, rose knows everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissanceee/pseuds/renaissanceee
Summary: Rey has been sleeping with her best friend's boyfriend's roommate, so it's not really friends with benefits. In fact, Rey doesn't even believe in the concept of friends with benefits. She knows it is just dating for those afraid of the term dating, so that's definitely not what she's doing. Rey learned long ago that relationships were just too much work. That's why she kept things simple. That, and the fact that Ben Solo looked at her like she was a buffet, and he was a starving man.Except things get really complicated when Finn sets her up with his coworker and then Ben kind of tells her more than asks her to be his date to his parents' vow renewal and Rey accidentally told him that she's dating Finn's coworker and she's not. Then, Rey kind of feels like maybe relationships aren't so bad, at least, not if they're with Ben. If only she hadn't screwed up by making it very clear that she is not interested in a relationship, at all, ever.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 49





	1. teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this is just a thing i'm working on on the side. my main focus is to be needed but i'll just write this for fun. this is just a little snippet of the first chapter which is still in the works. this entire thing won't be too long definitely under 10 chaps! okay so yeah hope you enjoy
> 
> follow me on the hellsite (tumblr): @teetering-dinosaur or @supremefuckingleader  
> also i impulsively made a twitter cuz why not: @KyloRenissance

“Quiet, Rey.” He whispered, pulling away from her, “Or I can’t let you come.”

Rey nodded, biting on her fist.

He smirked up at her. She knew he liked teasing her, but now was not the time. She used the hand that was still tangled in his hair to pull him back to her core, needing him to give her that sweet release she so desperately craved.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Ben froze. Rey froze. It felt like the entire world froze.

“Rey?” Finn’s voice floated through the door, “You okay, peanut?”

Rey took a deep breath before saying in her best imitation of someone who wasn't currently being eaten out, “I’m fine, Finn, what’s up?”

Finn’s voice was a little bit giddy when he said, “Oh, nothing, just... you know that guy I told you about?”

Rey shoved Ben’s head away from her, suddenly very not in the mood. Ben pouted at her, but moved away, wiping his mouth of her juices. Rey watched him as she said to Finn, “The architect?”

“Yeah, Dopheld. He’s here. I invited him so you two could meet!” Finn sounded excited, but Rey’s stomach sank. She didn’t know how many times she had to tell Finn she wasn’t interested in anything with anyone for it to sink in with him.

Ben smirked at her, amused, and she stuck her tongue out. “Alright, thanks, Finn. I’ll, uh, I’ll be out in a sec, okay?”

Finn chirped a quick “Okay!” and Rey could hear his feet patter back down the hall.

Rey looked at Ben, “I’m going to kill him. I’ve told him I don’t want to go out with his coworker a million times.”

“Then only go out with his coworker a few times.” He deadpanned.

“Ha, you’re so funny, Benjamin.”

He winced at the use of his full name, “Well, this is bound to be incredibly awkward.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and Rey looked down. He was half-hard.

Rey gave him a sympathetic smile, “At least you weren’t about to come.”

Ben leaned into her, “I can still make that happen, if you like.”

Rey almost took him up on it. She was tightly coiled and her nerves felt like they were on fire. But her friends were waiting. Dopheld was waiting.

“Another time, hot stuff, I have a boy to romance.” She said, pecking Ben quickly on the lips.


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey likes things simple. Things get very complicated, very fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> babes, i'm here, i'm queer, and, to me, you are all very dear (damn i'm a fucking poet). anyways, here's the first official chapter of this little guy. i like it. i hope you do, too! let me know if you do and which part gives you the most anxiety cause there's a few scenes that i'm like holy shit what is happening you're so dumb!!
> 
> *** the timeline in this chapter is a little weird, but just go with it, it'll hopefully make sense if not let me know and i'll try to fix it ***
> 
> follow me on tumblr, should you choose to do so: @teetering-dinosaur OR @supremefuckingleader (you can legally only pick one so choose wisely)

Ben Solo was just supposed to be a hook-up. A one time thing. They’d agreed upon it, in between ripping each other’s shirts off. Rey needed to let of steam, and Ben needed to get laid. They were there, they were drunk, there had been an unspoken sexual attraction between them for months now. It just kind of happened.

But then it happened again. After Rey had come for the third time she lay on her back panting, “That’s it, Ben. We really can’t do this again.”

“I agree.”

She’d snuck out of his bedroom and down the hall to her own apartment. She didn’t sneak back into his bedroom for two whole weeks after that.

Rey knew friends with benefits was not a real thing. It was just a term for dating when both people were scared of dating. But Rey wasn’t friends with benefits with Ben, because they were hardly friends. They only tolerated each other’s presence for the sake of Poe, Ben’s roommate and Rey’s friend. They hung out when they were expected to, when the group got together, but they had never, ever been alone together. That is, until Rey stuck her tongue down Ben’s throat, and they ended up fucking each other.

It was always the same thing. Rey would text Ben, or Ben would text Rey. One of their roommates would have to be out, for obvious reasons, and then one of them would sneak out and into the other’s apartment, where they would get down and dirty.

Rey wasn’t blind. She knew Ben was hot as hell. She was lucky to be able to see this man naked in front of her on a semi-regular basis. Ever since they’d met each other she’d thought he was beautiful in an unconventional way. He was Ancient Greece beautiful. She could picture him posing for a marble statue that rendered him immortal. He had sharp features and dark, expressive eyes. When he smiled, his slightly crooked teeth and the lines around his mouth took Rey’s breath away.

It had been building up for months, this thing between them. On the rare occasion that they were left alone in the same room while Finn and Poe made popcorn or Rose went to the bathroom, they would share heated looks. Rey couldn’t stop picturing the way he licked his lips when she bent over to change the DVD.

She’d jumped him a week later and hadn’t been able to stop since.

~*~~*~~*~

Rey slipped into the bathroom and Ben’s hands were on her almost instantly. She absently clicked the lock as his large hands pulled her to him by her hips. His lips were immediately on her neck.

“Fuck, Rey, you look so good tonight.”

His hands slid from her hips to cup her ass under her dress, and Rey moaned as his lips found that sweet spot on her neck.

“We can’t do this right now.” Rey said, clutching at his hair.

“Just give me a minute.” He said, sucking at her neck.

She sighed as one of his hands came around to graze the front of her lace panties, “Fuck, Ben, our friends are right outside.”

“So you have to be quiet.” He said, pulling the fabric gently to the side to run his thumb over her clit. “Think you can do that for me?”

She nodded, biting her lip, “Yes, sir.”

One thing Rey had learned while fucking Ben was that he was very dominant in bed. Rey also learned that she really liked that. When it was Ben.

“Good girl.” He picked her up, spun her around, and sat her on the bathroom counter, falling to his knees in front of her. He looked up at her with a smirk on his face, “You’re so fucking pretty, Rey.”

She smiled, her hand coming to stroke through his hair, “You’re one to talk.”

He licked his lips and glanced down at her soaked-through panties, “Did you wear this for me?”

She bit her lip, “Yes.”

“Good.” he growled, pulling her panties off and stuffing them in his pocket, “Mine.”

She shivered at the possession in his voice. “Ben, please...”

He smiled, “Well, only because you asked so nicely.”

Rey had a hard time keeping quiet as his tongue slid through her folds and his fingers pumped into her. She had never been very vocal in bed until Ben Solo had come along, and now she couldn’t shut up. She let out little whimpers as he curled his fingers inside of her.

“Quiet, Rey.” He whispered, pulling away from her, “Or I can’t let you come.”

Rey nodded, biting on her fist.

He smirked up at her. She knew he liked teasing her, but now was not the time. She used the hand that was still tangled in his hair to pull him back to her core, needing him to give her that sweet release she so desperately craved.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Ben froze. Rey froze. It felt like the entire world froze.

“Rey?” Finn’s voice floated through the door, “You okay, peanut?”

Rey took a deep breath before saying in her best imitation of someone who wasn't currently being eaten out, “I’m fine, Finn, what’s up?”

Finn’s voice was a little bit giddy when he said, “Oh, nothing, just... you know that guy I told you about?”

Rey shoved Ben’s head away from her, suddenly very not in the mood. Ben pouted at her, but moved away, wiping his mouth of her juices. Rey watched him as she said to Finn, “The architect?”

“Yeah, Dopheld. He’s here. I invited him so you two could meet!” Finn sounded excited, but Rey’s stomach sank. She didn’t know how many times she had to tell Finn she wasn’t interested in anything with anyone for it to sink in with him.

Ben smirked at her, amused, and she stuck her tongue out. “Alright, thanks, Finn. I’ll, uh, I’ll be out in a sec, okay?”

Finn chirped a quick “Okay!” and Rey could hear his feet patter back down the hall.

Rey looked at Ben, “I’m going to kill him. I’ve told him I don’t want to go out with his coworker a million times.”

“Then only go out with his coworker a few times.” He deadpanned.

“Ha, you’re so funny, Benjamin.”

He winced at the use of his full name, “Well, this is bound to be incredibly awkward.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and Rey looked down. He was half-hard.

Rey gave him a sympathetic smile, “At least you weren’t about to come.”

Ben leaned into her, “I can still make that happen, if you like.”

Rey almost took him up on it. She was tightly coiled and her nerves felt like they were on fire. But her friends were waiting. Dopheld was waiting.

“Another time, hot stuff, I have a boy to romance.” She said, pecking Ben quickly on the lips.

He began to lean in but Rey slipped out from around him and straightened her dress. She looked in the mirror. She didn’t look too bad for having just been in the middle of receiving oral. Rey opened the bathroom door.

As she left she whispered, “Wait a few minutes.”

“I know the drill, Rey.” He said, almost bored.

Rey’s face flushed, and she quickly made her way back to the living room, where her friends and an unfamiliar face sat talking about the latest season of whatever fantasy show was popular at the moment. Rey didn’t really keep up with that kind of stuff.

“Ah, Rey!” Poe smiled at her, “Come in, sit down. Hey, has anyone seen Ben?”

“I think he went into his room for a bit.” Rey said, trying her best to look like she didn’t know where he was or what he had just been up to.

Poe nodded, gesturing her to take a seat next to Dopheld. She smiled and sat next to the man, only realizing as she sat down that she was no longer wearing any panties. Ben had them. She flushed and hoped Dopheld thought it was because of him.

“Rey.” She said, holding her hand awkwardly to shake. 

They were close together on the couch so it was more of a weird outward extension than anything, but he accepted.

“Dopheld, nice to meet you.”

Rey smiled and nodded, looking at him. He wasn’t unattractive, but he wasn’t Ben. Nobody could compare to Ben’s beauty, and it hurt Rey to admit it. She wasn’t upset that he was pretty, after all, she did get to have sex with him. She was just upset that it was  _ Ben _ that was pretty. Her semi-close not-really-a-friend Ben. Ben, who had been known to throw a temper tantrum over losing monopoly. Ben, who she’d once seen cry watching  _ Moana _ . Ben, who, for reasons unbeknownst to her, was willing to go down on her on a fairly regular basis and was really fucking good at it.

Ben, who entered the room and found himself without a place to sit.

Rey pretended to take no notice of the man, instead turning to ask Dopheld what some of his hobbies were.

As the man told Rey about how he liked to go out in nature and draw trees and other shit that Rey didn’t listen to, she watched Ben find a place to sit on the floor out of the corner of her eye. He was so big that it was hard for him to tuck his legs underneath him and not bump into anyone, but Rose just scooted over and smiled at him. He smiled back gratefully, letting his knees out a little bit.

Rey turned her attention back to Dopheld, who was asking her what she did in her free time.

“Oh, you know, a little of this, a little of that. I’m currently rebuilding an old StarFighter. Poe says I can’t finish it in time for his birthday, but he’ll get it. I have a month left.”

Dopheld looked suitably impressed. It relaxed her. Not many men liked to hear that she could build a car from the ground up, nor that she knew more about mechanics than they did, but Dopheld seemed like he not only didn’t mind, but found it cool, maybe even likable. He wasn’t put off by her talent, nor was he going to tell her that was no talent for a girl. Rey smiled at him shyly.

“Oh, Rey,” Ben said, catching the girl’s attention, “Han said he had those parts you needed. I can take you to pick them up this weekend if you want?”

Rey nodded, excited. They were the last few parts she needed for Poe’s gift. They had to be custom-made due to the old model of the StarFighter, and Rey was anxious to get her hands on them.

“That would be amazing, yes, thank you.”

He nodded, eyeing the man next to her. “Cool.” He turned away to engage Rose in conversation.

Dopheld and Rey talked for what seemed like hours. He wasn’t such a bad guy. Rey might even go out on a date with him, should he ask. Still, though, she wasn’t looking for anything serious. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to fall in love and settle down, maybe even start a family of her own. It was just that something held her back from ever fully committing to someone. It was fear that they could leave her at any point, and she could do nothing about it. That’s why Rey preferred casual flings, like what she had with Ben.

Ben was great. They both knew it was nothing, just something to help get them through the days. He had no expectations of her, and she had none for him. It was an ideal set-up.

Her eyes wandered over to the man, who she found was watching her. A familiar look was in his eyes, and when he stuck his hand in his jeans pocket, the one that had her panties in them, she blushed, looking sharply away from him. 

She squirmed next to Dopheld, who looked at her, “You okay?”

She nodded, “I’m fine, it’s just... I think I need some water.”

“I can-” he started to offer.

She put a hand on his knee, “No, it’s fine, really. Thank you.” 

She stood from where she was. There were two exit routes. One, she would have to step over Ben’s long legs. The other she would have to climb over the sleeping corgi. She couldn’t do that to BB, who was already a jumpy little bastard anyway. She sighed, making her way to step over Ben, who looked up at her. The heat in his eyes hadn’t dissipated one bit. His hand brushed her calf as she stepped over him, and she almost fell. She shot him a glare as she left the room, heading for the quietness of the kitchen.

Finn joined her almost instantly, “So, do you like him?”

“Who?” Rey asked, taking a water bottle out of the fridge. She was careful to bend in such a way that it wouldn’t be clear she wasn’t wearing panties under her dress.

“Dopheld, you dumbass, do you like him? He likes you, I can tell.”

Rey turned to look at her friend, “He’s alright.”

“Alright?” Finn asked, “He’s perfect for you. He’s smart, got a good job, funny, what more could you want?”

A memory flashed in her brain, and it struck her how odd it was to think of something like that at a moment like this. It was a few weeks ago, when Ben had come over only to discover Rey was sick. She adamantly denied it and tried to seduce him, but he ended up tucking her in bed and making her soup. She’d complained the whole time, but after she ate, she did feel a little better. He rolled his eyes and rubbed Vicks on her chest in the least sexy way possible. And, maybe, he’d stuck around and let her fall asleep on his lap. But they would both deny it if anyone ever asked.

“He’s alright, Finn, what can I say? I don’t know him that well.”

Ben came into the kitchen just then, casually making his way to the pantry.

Finn ignored him, “Well, are you going to go out with him?”

“He hadn’t even asked me.” Rey said, sipping her water.

“If he did, would you?”

Rey sighed, “I don’t know, probably. He’s alright.”

Finn smiled, “He’s more than alright, Rey. He’s like, your soulmate.”

Rey shook her head, “Finn, I told you I’m not interested in anything right now.”

“Yeah, and I think that’s bullshit. Everybody is in a relationship. You’re the only one who is single! Poe and me, Rose and Kaydel, Phasma and Hux.”

Rey motioned to Ben, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Finn rolled his eyes, “Ben doesn’t count, we’re lucky if we can even get him out of the apartment.”

“I resent that.” Ben said, his mouth full of dry cereal.

“Look, Finn, I appreciate what you’re doing, I really do, but I’m just not into it.”

“So you won’t go out with him?”

“If he asks, I’ll say yes. But I’m not going to go out of my way for it.” Rey admitted.

Finn sighed, “I guess that’s the best I can ask for.” 

He left to join the others, leaving Rey and Ben alone in the kitchen.

Ben was shoving another handful of oats in his mouth, “He’s a nice guy.”

Rey gave him a withering stare, “Not you, too.”

Ben shrugged, “I’m just saying, he’s better than your ex.”

Rey shivered, “Don’t remind me.”

Ben laughed, setting the box of cereal on the counter and moving closer to her, “I don’t think he’d be terrible for you to go out with, Rey.”

“Why is everybody trying to force me into a relationship?” She huffed, ignoring the way his body was very close to hers.

“I’m not forcing you into anything.” He said, “I’m just saying, as far as potential suitors go, he’s probably your best option.”

“He’s my only option, more like.”

“Probably.” Ben smiled at her.

She wasn’t amused, “You sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself.”

Ben sighed, “I’m sorry. I’m just saying, there are worse guys out there.”

She looked at him pointedly, “I know.”

“You wound me.” He held a hand to his heart, “Truly, I’m so offended. I’m going to have to go to therapy for years after that decimating comeback.”

“Shut up.” Rey laughed, lightly pushing him.

He grinned at her, “So, Rey. Your place or mine?” His voice was low and dangerous.

“Um, not tonight, cowboy. Everyone’s going to be home and you already had your fun.” It pained Rey to say it, but it was the truth. They couldn’t meet up. Poe and Finn would be at Ben’s apartment, and Rose would be in Rey’s. They were, for all intents and purposes, being cock blocked by their friends.

“I haven’t even gotten started on having my fun.” He said, his eyes flicking down to her lips.

“Ben, seriously.”

“Okay. But I’m just saying you could come over and I could sneak you out in the middle of the night. No one would know.”

Rey would be lying if she said she didn’t think about it. She knew he could see the indecision in her eyes.

“Finn will be too busy distracting Poe for them to notice and Rose will be asleep when you get back. Just stay a little bit later, Rey.”

Rey bit her lip, “I’ll think about it, but if I do we get to do my thing tonight.”

He rolled his eyes, but smiled, “Deal.”

“Wait, really?”

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, “You want me tied up, you get me tied up. Just promise me you’ll be there.”

“Yeah, I promise.” She breathed, her heart already racing.

“Good.” He sauntered out of the room before Rey could even process that finally,  _ finally _ , Ben Solo would be at her mercy tonight.

~*~~*~~*~

Rey and Ben had a rule: they never slept in the same bed together. That was why, even as Rey lay panting on his bed, she pulled herself up and started to put on her dress.

“Where are you going?” Ben asked, turning his head to look at her, “We just finished.”

“The longer I stay, the more chance we have of getting caught.” Rey whispered, looking back at him.

He furrowed his brows, “I suppose.”

She smiled at him, “It was great, Ben. I just can’t stay, you know that.”

He nodded, “I know.”

She leaned over and pecked his lips, “Really, thank you. I had a great time.”

He moved so that he was laying on his side, and he watched her get dressed, “I surprisingly enjoyed it. Didn’t think it was possible, but here we are.”

“Think we can do it again?” Rey asked, shoving her feet into her boots.

He pretended to think, “If you’re not married to Dopheld by the next time I see you, yeah.”

Rey laughed, “I won’t be. Probably won’t have even gone a date with him by then. And you and I are neighbors and friends, remember? We will see each other soon.”

He nodded, “I vaguely recall that, yes.”

Rey took one last look at Ben Solo, laid out naked and still slightly sweaty. She never knew when the last time they saw each other naked would be, so she always liked to imprint the image of his perfect body in her brain as much as she could.

“Okay, Ben. I’ll see you soon.”

“Goodnight, Rey.”

Rey listened through the door to make sure there were no sounds, and she quickly and quietly slipped out of Ben’s bedroom. She was almost down the hall and to the front door when Poe’s bedroom door opened.

Poe was shirtless and in boxers. Rey froze. Poe froze. Finn’s head poked out. They all looked at each other in confusion for a minute before Poe and Finn’s faces dawned with understanding.

Rey smiled, “Uh, hey.”

“What the fuck?” Poe said.

“What the fuck?” Finn said.

“It’s not what you think.” Rey was not convincing.

Ben, who must have heard their voices, came out of his bedroom and leaned on the door frame. “No, it’s exactly what you think.”

“What the fuck?” Rey said to him.

Ben looked at her, “Well, it’s not like it’s a secret anymore.”

Rey threw her jacket at him, “Shut the fuck up.”

“You’re dating?” Finn said, “That’s why you were so uninterested in Dopheld. Why didn’t you just tell me that you were seeing Ben?”

“I’m not-”

“It’s all so very new, Finn.” Ben said, a shit-eating grin on his face. The little bastard was enjoying this. He still had Rey’s jacket in his hands from when he’d caught it before it hit his face.

“We’re not dating!”

“Sweetheart, it’s okay, we can tell them now.” Ben said, barely containing his laughter.

“Shut up!” Rey said, turning to Poe and Finn, “We’re not dating he’s just being a dick!”

“You fucked him!” Poe said, seeming to come out of his stupor, “You fucked my best friend.”

“You fucked my best friend!” Rey said, pointing at him. “Don’t get all holier than thou on me, Poe Dameron!”

Poe shook his head, “I can’t believe this.”

“It’s nothing, guys, c’mon. Please don’t overreact. It’s just...”

“Just we’re in love and getting married.” Ben said, coming over to hold Rey’s hand. He looked at her fondly, “Should we tell them about the baby?”

Rey yanked her hand away, “Piss off, you arse.”

He laughed, his facade finally cracking, “Oh, Rey, don’t be like this. We can work this out, babe.”

“We’re not dating.” Rey turned back to her friends, who were still watching them in horror. “I just have unfortunate taste in men, and he... I don’t know, he’s desperate or something?”

Ben shrugged, “Or something.”

Finn and Poe both looked between the man and woman in front of them, trying to figure out just what to think about this new revelation.

“How long?” Finn finally asked.

Rey cowered, and Ben said, “Seven months.”

“Seven months?” Finn practically shouted, “Seven fucking months you’ve been having sex with him and you never told me?”

Rey winced, “I’m sorry, Finn, I-”

“No, this is unbelievable. I can’t- I have to go to bed. Goodnight.” He turned and slammed the door to Poe’s room behind him, but seemed to remember he’d forgotten his boyfriend. He opened the door and pulled Poe in by the hand. Poe gave them a weak smile before the door slammed again.

Rey turned to Ben. “Fuck you. You could have stayed inside, I could have handled it.”

“I think that went really well.”

“I think you’re delusional.” Rey said, turning from him to leave his apartment.

She was halfway down the hall when Ben called to her, “Now we don’t have to hide, at least!”

“There’s nothing to hide, Ben! I’m never having sex with you again after this!” She said, turning to face him and walk backwards, “You’re a little snitch and I hope you never get laid again!”

He laughed, still leaning out of his doorway. Ben watched her unlock her apartment door, “See you tomorrow night, Rey.”

“In your dreams, Solo.” She grunted as she shoved her apartment door open. Rose was still up, and Rey simply said, “Ben and I are fucking,” before continuing into her bedroom and flopping down on her bed.

Rey could faintly hear Rose’s voice through her door, “Um, nice to know?”

~*~~*~~*~

“Hey, kiddo!” Han’s voice was rough, as usual, and his head was hidden under the latest remodel he was working on.

Rey kicked his work boot, “Hey, yourself. What are you working on?”

Ben was leaning on the workbench in Han’s garage, watching the pair interact. He’d never had the best relationship with his father, but Rey didn’t know why. All she knew was that it was a miracle they were able to talk without falling into a heated argument. Rey appreciated that Ben had made the effort to drive her down here in his free time, knowing that it couldn’t be easy for him.

“Just this old clunker. You wouldn’t listen to me when I said to keep the StarFighter for yourself and get Poe a book or something for his birthday, so I’m trying to get this one up and running for you.” Han slid out on the creeper, “You need a car.”

Rey frowned, “No, I don’t. I have people to drive me around. I can use the bus. More importantly, I can’t afford a car.”

Ben huffed at her statement that others could drive her around and Rey shot him a glare.

Han shook his head, “That’s why I’m fixing this baby up for you. Free of charge. Consider it a gift.”

Rey shook her head, “I can’t accept this, Han.”

“It’s not like I’m giving you my firstborn. No offense, kid.” Han said, throwing a look at Ben and standing up with a grunt, “You’re going to take the car, or I’m not giving you the parts for Poe’s car.”

Rey glared at the older man. “Now I know where your son gets it.”

“Gets what?” Ben asked, a note of disgust in his tone.

“His stubborn bastard attitude.” Rey said, crossing her arms at the Solo men in front of her.

“Are you going to accept the car?”

“It’s not like you’re going to give me much of a choice.” Rey said, looking around the garage, “Where are my parts?”

Han gestured towards Ben, who stepped to the side, looking behind him. The parts were on the bench, greasy and beautiful.

“Ugh, you’re a lifesaver, Han. These were impossible to find.” Rey rushed over and picked up one of the parts, examining it, “This is gonna be tough.”

Han grunted, “You won’t find an issue with it.”

Rey smiled secretly. Han wasn’t the most lovey type, but she didn’t mind. She knew that he was fond of her, maybe even considered her a bit like a daughter. She definitely considered him a bit like a father. Not that she would ever tell anyone that. Not only would Ben have her ass for it, but the embarrassment of admitting she desperately needed family figures to feel whole was enough to deter her from expressing the sentiment to the man.

“Thank you so much.” Rey said, shoving the parts in the backpack she’d brought for the occasion.

Han nodded, “You kids sticking around for lunch?”

Rey looked to Ben, who looked uncomfortable.

“Uh, actually Ben and I have some place to be. I’m sorry. Maybe another time?” Rey asked, looking back to Han who didn’t look the least bit convinced. Rey couldn’t ignore the flash of hurt in Han’s eyes.

Han nodded, “Yeah, for sure. Leia would love to see you soon, Rey. Maybe come over for dinner?”

Rey nodded, “Of course.”

Rey gave Han a hug, which was made awkward by the fact that Ben pointedly did not give Han a hug.

As Rey and Ben were almost out the door, Han’s gruff voice said, “Hey, Ben? Can I ask you something real quick?”

Ben turned, dread on his face. Rey was able to take the hint that this was not a question to be asked in front of her, so she ambled over to Ben’s car and leaned against the passenger side door, waiting for either raised voices or the sound of an ambulance on its way.

When neither of those two things happened and instead, Ben came out of the garage looking pale, Rey stood straight.

“What happened?” Rey asked, knowing it was none of her business.

“He, uh-” Ben cleared his throat, unlocking the car, “he asked me to be his best man.”

“What?” Rey said, surprise coloring her voice.

“Han and Leia are renewing their vows... he wants me to be his best man.” Ben seemed just as confused about the situation as Rey did.

They both got into the car, but Ben didn’t put the key in the ignition, just staring out of his windshield for the longest time.

“What did you say?” Rey asked, watching his face carefully.

He blinked. Then he blinked again, “I told him I’d think about it.” He looked over to Rey, “Is that fucked up?”

Rey immediately shook her head, though she wasn’t sure how she felt about it, to be honest. “No, Ben, you have every right to think about a decision like this.”

He nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Ben reached out and shoved the key in the ignition starting the car. Rey looked out the window, sensing the conversation was over. The ride home was entirely silent.

~*~~*~~*~

Rey went on a few dates with Dopheld, if by a few dates one could count the three coffee dates and one dinner date. He was a nice guy, and Rey wasn’t even that upset that Finn had set them up. She didn’t see anything serious developing with him (she didn’t see anything serious developing with anyone), but she thought he was nice. Rey liked that she didn’t like him. It was simple, knowing where she stood with him. She liked him, but she didn’t have feelings for him. 

So when he asked her out again, she said yes.

The thing was, he’d called her in the middle of game night and everyone had stopped talking to eavesdrop on her phone call. 

She hung up after making plans with him to go see a movie and everybody stared at her. 

“What?” she asked, looking down at the cards she held in her hand, “Poe, it’s your turn.”

“Um, no.” Phasma said, “Poe, don’t play. Rey, you explain what the fuck just happened.”

Rey shifted on the floor, uncrossing and recrossing her legs, “I’m going out with Dopheld again.”

“Again?” Finn said.

At the same time, Hux disgustedly said, “Dopheld?”

Rose just shook her head in disappointment.

Rey pointedly avoided Ben’s gaze, which was trained on her face.

“I thought you and Ben were a thing?” Kaydel said, her face scrunching in confusion, “Or did I just make that up?”

Rose patted her girlfriend’s knee, “Kay, they were sleeping together.”

_ Were _ . It was funny how easy it was to convince her friends that she and Ben were in the past. Or maybe it helped that at the time, Rey had genuinely believed that they were a thing of the past. But then Ben had sent her a picture of himself shirtless and sweaty at the gym, teasing her about what she was missing out on. She’d jumped him the next chance she got.

“Can everybody stop butting in to my private life, please?” Rey asked, reorganizing her cards in her hand.

“Yeah, guys, stop butting in on Rey’s private life. It’s not like this is the most exciting thing to happen to her in the past three years. From one man to the next, Rey, you  _ whore _ .” Poe teased.

“Oh my god, shut up!” Rey said, looking up from her cards to glare at everyone, “It’s nobody’s business who I date or fuck, can we please just  _ stop already _ ?”

Everybody looked appropriately ashamed and Poe asked, “Um, anybody got any sixes?”

The group chorused “go fish” and Poe took a shot.

Rey looked at Ben out of the corner of her eye. His gaze was steadfast on the cards in his hands, but as if he could sense her looking, he glanced at her. He gave her a small smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. She returned the gesture.

~*~~*~~*~

Rey was trying to take a nap on Ben’s couch, but Hux and Phasma were too busy listing the many reasons Dopheld Mitaka was not someone she should date.

“He’s so boring!” Hux said, “You’ll cry out of boredom.”

Rey’s feet were dangling over the arm of the couch so that Ben could sit on it as well. He was reading a book, ignoring his friends hounding her.

Rey’s eyes were closed and her hands were folded on her stomach, “I like boring.” Rey didn’t like boring.

“Bullshit, you like boring.” Phasma said, poking her arm, “You are friends with us, how could you like boring?”

“I’d air on the side of caution when calling us friends, Phas.” Rey muttered.

“Shut up, you love me.”

Rey hummed noncommittally. 

Hux piped up again, “Rey, Mitaka is not attractive enough for you.”

“I don’t know whether to be offended or not.”

“Don’t be. I’m calling Mitaka unattractive. You belong with someone hot.” Hux said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Rey rolled her eyes underneath her lids. “Ben, could you call off your dogs?”

“Hux, stop calling Rey hot.” Ben muttered, clearly only half paying attention.

“I didn’t call her hot.”

Rey opened her eyes, looking at Hux doubtfully.

“You didn’t call her not hot.” Phasma pointed out, causing her boyfriend’s cheeks to turn pink.

“I would appreciate if everybody just didn’t call me hot or not hot.” Rey said, closing her eyes again. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“And I’m trying to help you realize what a mistake you’re making with Mitaka. You’re out of his league, Rey.”

“I think he’s very well within my league. We’re in each other’s league. He’s nice.”

“Nice doesn’t get you fucked like a whore.” Phasma said.

Rey blushed, staying pointedly silent on the matter.

“Ben, tell your ex-girlfriend she can do better.” Hux said.

“I’m not his ex-girlfriend!” Rey said, sitting up to glare at Hux.

At the same time, Ben said, “Rey, you can do better.”

“Ben!” Rey said, turning to him.

He looked up from his book at her, “Yeah?”

She groaned, “You’re useless.” She flopped back on the couch, turning her back to the room. She curled her legs so that she was more comfortable, but it made her scoot closer to Ben. “Can everybody just leave me alone so I can sleep?”

“You know you have a couch of your own you could sleep on?” Ben said, looking down at her. Her head was very close to fully resting on his lap.

“Rose and Kaydel are being cute and gross,” she said, blinking up at him pitifully, “Don’t subject me to that.”

He sighed and turned back to his book, “Just don’t drool on my couch.”

Phasma and Hux fell into a conversation about who knows what and Rey closed her eyes, pretending to accidentally cuddle closer to Ben’s thigh. Was it her fault if he was warm and soft? He didn’t seem to mind, either, as he settled more comfortably so that her neck wasn’t at an awkward angle. 

Rey sighed contentedly and ignored the butterflies in her stomach. She didn’t do relationships. Feelings were too complicated. She needed simple.

~*~~*~~*~

“Rey, you’re just not into me.” Dopheld said, “I can see it in your eyes. This isn’t romantic for you in the least, and that’s okay. You’re a great girl. I’d love to still talk and hang out with you, if you’d like. But I really don’t think this is leading anywhere and I don’t see any point in wasting either of our time.”

They were sitting in the middle of a Starbucks, an uneaten muffin on Rey’s side of the table and a half-drunk cup of tea on his.

“Dopheld,” Rey said, guilt lacing her voice.

“I don’t want you to feel bad about this, Rey, it’s fine. Sometimes things just don’t work out. I understand.”

“No, I-” Rey took a deep breath, “Dopheld, I have a huge favor to ask you.”

He blinked, “Yeah?”

Rey’s thumb scratch the side of her own coffee cup. “Would you pretend to be my boyfriend? You wouldn’t have any obligations other than making B... some of my friends think we’re dating.”

He studied her, “You’re trying to make that guy jealous.”

“What guy?” Her face flushed, and she knew he was on to her.

“The one who was looking at me like if I laid a hand on you, he’d punch me.”

Rey cleared her throat, “Oh, him. Yeah, that would be the one.”

Dopheld smiled, “Why can’t you just tell him how you feel?”

“Because...” Rey hadn’t thought that far. She probably should have. “I don’t know how he feels about me. I know he’s attracted to me, but beyond that... I just want to see what he does when I’m not at his beck and call.”

Dopheld nodded, “So ending things with him is out of the question?”

“It’s easier to end things with him when I’m with someone else.” She hesitated, “Plus, I kind of already told him that we were a thing. Like, officially a thing.”

“Oh, I’m going to be murdered.”

Rey shook her head, “No, no, he wouldn’t hurt you. He’s all bark and no bite. I know this is a lot to ask, Dopheld, but I’m not asking you to make a super big commitment here. You can still see other girls, I only really need you to take a few pictures with me, text me when he’s around. Maybe come over to a few friend things and be touchy with me.”

He looked flabbergasted, but a lot less repulsed that Rey had anticipated, so maybe things were going well. “How long does this last?”

“Not long at all. Maybe a month or two.”

He nodded, and he actually looked like he might be considering it. “Will you be sleeping with him while we’re doing this? Because it doesn’t seem very productive if he’s not truly missing you.”

Rey shook her head, “I will remain as abstinent as a nun.”

He nodded. “I’ll... think about it. For now, we’ll keep it cool. You can tell him what you like.”

Rey nodded, “Okay. Thank you, I can’t tell you how grateful I am. I know this is a lot to ask.”

He shrugged, “It’s fine. I’ll text you soon with an answer, okay, Rey?”

She smiled gratefully, “Yes, yeah. Thanks.”

He nodded one last time and left her alone at the table. Rey hope she wouldn’t have to wait long for Dopheld’s answer. Especially considering she’d already told Ben that Dopheld was her boyfriend.

~*~~*~~*~

Ben laid in her bed next to her, one hand resting on his chest and the other handing over the side of the bed. Rey’s body still hummed from his touches as she listened to the sound of their heavy breaths mingling together.

“Rey,” Ben said, his voice still completely wrecked from their earlier activities.

Rey couldn’t find her voice, so she just turned to him.

“I need a favor from you.”

“I already sucked-”

Ben smirked, “Not that, but let’s take a rain check.”

Rey propped her elbow up and rest her head in her hand, “What do you want, then?”

He took a deep breath, as if steeling himself, “I need a date to my parents’ vow renewal.”

Rey recoiled. Something deep in her stomach twisted, and she wasn’t sure if it was a pleasant feeling or not, “Ben, you know this is not like that.”

He bit his lip before saying, “I know, but... my parents are under the impression that I have a girlfriend and I can’t show up without a date. Every other girl I know is with someone or busy that night.”

“Why are they under that impression?” Rey asked.

“Because I told them I had one.” He said, his eyes glued to Rey’s ceiling.

Rey sighed, “You’re a dumbass.”

“I know.”

“I can’t go.”

“Why not?”

Rey found the lie slipping out before she could think twice, “I have a boyfriend.”

He sat up, looking horrified, “What?” His voice was a mixture of disgust and disbelief.

“Dopheld.” Rey said, the lie coming way too easily.

Ben stood from her bed, shoving her sheets off of him like they were suffocating him, “I just fucked you, Rey.”

Rey reached for him, “Ben, no, it’s-”

Ben’s hands ran through his hair angrily, “Rey, we just-” He cut himself off with a groan of dismay, “Fuck, no. Don’t say this, you have got to be kidding me right now.”

“It’s fine-”

“It’s not fucking fine!” Ben nearly shouted. He began pacing around Rey’s room.

Rey winced, “You’ll wake up Rose.”

“I don’t fucking care, Rey!” He said, “You just let me fuck you knowing you had a goddamn boyfriend? What the fuck? I thought we said this ended if- if-”

“You knew I had been on dates with him!” Rey said, standing from her bed, too.

“That’s different.” He said, throwing his hand out, “It’s one thing to go on a date it’s another to be in a relationship!”

“Please, calm down, Ben.” 

“No.” He said, stopping short, “I will not calm down, Rey. This is so fucked up. You just cheated on him with me. Fuck.”

“It’s fine, Ben, he- he knows. He knows about you. I told him that we...” Rey stumbled, trying to find the lie now that she was in this deep, “I told him we were doing this. He only asked today. I just wanted one last night, Ben, I’m sorry. It’s... I was going to tell you that it’s over.”

He didn’t look at her. His hands were on his hips and his head hung from his shoulders. His chest was rising and falling with each breath he took and Rey couldn’t help but admire his beauty in the moonlit room. 

She got on the bed and crawled to him, reaching for his hand, “Ben, I’m sorry I lied.” Her apology was sincere, but he didn’t have to know what part was the lie.

He let her stroke his hand. “One last night.”

She nodded, “I needed you.”

He looked at her, “All we get is this last night, huh?”

She recognized the look in his eye, and she sat back, pulling him closer, “Yes, Ben, just tonight. Then we’re done.”

He nodded, letting himself be pulled closer. “Because you have a boyfriend.”

Rey nodded, biting her lip as she looked up at him through her lashes. She could hear his slight groan, and she saw the effect she was already having on him.

“I still need a date to my parents’ vow renewal.” He whispered, leaning down and stopping just shy of kissing her.

“I can go. I’ll pretend to be your girlfriend for a day.” After all, what was one more fake boyfriend?

“We can pretend to amicably break-up after that.” He said, his eyes on her lips. “But if I’m being honest, I already told them it was you, so we have a few commitments before the ceremony.”

She nodded, not even questioning this new information as she felt his hands wrapping around her waist, “Fine, whatever you need.”

“I need you,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her, “I need you so bad, Rey.”

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck, “So take me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rey, baby, what is you doing


	3. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much to say other than thank you to those of you who are reading and i hope you enjoy!
> 
> follow me! @supremefuckingleader or @teetering-dinosaur on tumblr and @KyloRenissance on twitter

It turns out juggling two fake boyfriends was really fucking difficult. The only person who knew Dopheld was not actually Rey’s boyfriend was Dopheld himself. They both agreed that telling anyone else was asking for things to blow up in their faces. So, as far as all of Rey’s friends were aware, Rey was happily dating Dopheld Mitaka.

Ben, on the other hand, was only her boyfriend in the eyes of his parents. It honestly wasn’t that difficult to act the part with him, either. It only ever became awkward when Rey remembered that she wasn’t actually his girlfriend, and they weren’t actually in love, and she didn’t actually get to go home and make love to him again and again.

Ben’s hand was big. She knew this, of course, but it was different when he was pinning her hands above her hand than when he was just holding her hand in his own. For moments in bed, it was useful that he was so much larger than her, but it was never brought to her attention. Not like it was when they were sitting across from his parents at a cake tasting and Rey couldn’t stop looking at the way his large fingers were tangled with her smaller ones.

“I think the devil’s food is a little rich, don’t you, Han?” Leia’s voice cut through Rey’s musings.

The older man grunted, “I don’t really like chocolate.”

Rey didn’t know why she had to attend all of these planning events. Honestly, she didn’t know why Ben had to attend either. She didn’t know much about weddings (or vow renewals) but she thought that maybe the best man didn’t necessarily have to be a part of it all. Maybe, she reasoned, it was because Ben was their son. They wanted him to feel included in the ceremony. It was sweet the way they went out of their way to ask Ben to join them, but Rey kind of wished she didn’t have to go along.

“Rey, sweetie, what do you think?” Leia asked, pulling the girl’s attention away from the contrast of her tan fingers laced with Ben’s.

“I think the lemon is nice.” She said, not really having an opinion either way.

Leia nodded, “You’re right, of course.”

Rey pretended to nod like she had known she was right all along, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach when Ben squeezed her hand lightly. This was all a show for Leia and Han. Ben, for some fucking reason, had told his parents they were dating, so now their job was to act like they were in love. She gripped his hand a little tighter, suddenly needing the strength from the man beside her.

Han shoved the plate of tiny cake samples away from himself, “I don’t think we need a big cake, Leia. It’s supposed to be small.”

Leia and Han had very different ideas of what a “small” ceremony was, Rey had come to find out. Han’s idea of small was much more aligned with Rey’s idea of small. He wanted just family, maybe a few close friends. Maximum fifty people, he’d said, and that was being generous to his wife. 

Leia thought fifty was laughable and said that she’d need at least two hundred invites just for her close friends and family. Rey almost passed out when Ben explained this to her.

Rey couldn’t imagine even knowing two hundred people, let alone considering them all close enough to be prioritized over many others. 

When Rey had asked for Ben’s opinion on the situation, he’d shrugged and said he wouldn’t ever have to worry about figuring out how many people to invite to a wedding. Rey had a sneaking suspicion that he was being overly dramatic, but then again, in the many years she’d known Ben Solo she’d never seen him date anyone seriously. Maybe he really wouldn’t have to figure out what a “small” ceremony was like. Rey kind of hoped he would, though. He deserved it.

Ben’s thumb absently ghosted over her knuckles, and Rey had to physically stop herself from shivering.

Leia and Han debated the size of their ceremony and Rey turned to Ben, whispering, “How much longer?” She had to lean in to avoid being heard by his parents.

He turned to her, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered, “I don’t know, but you’re doing great.” She couldn’t hide her shiver, and he chuckled lightly, “I’m not sure your boyfriend would enjoy seeing you like this, Rey.”

She nearly whimpered at the familiar tone in his voice. He wanted her. She wanted him. Neither of them would get what they wanted. “Good thing he’s not here.”

Ben’s lips pressed slightly closer to her ear, “If he’s not here,” his lips slid behind her ear, placing a kiss just below her ear lobe, “then I get free rein.”

“Ben,” Rey said in a warning tone, “no, you don’t.”

He groaned, “Rey.”

Rey leaned away, “Stop.”

He ripped himself away from her, “Fine.”

Rey let out a breath at the minimal distance he put between them. Rey hated the magnetic attraction she felt towards Ben, she hated that he had so much pull over her. Most of all, she hated that he knew the effect he had on her.

She pulled her attention away from the man beside her and turned back to the man and woman who were directly responsible for the current conundrum she was in.

Leia looked happily at her. Rey could practically see beams of light erupting from her, “I’m so happy you two finally found your way together.”

“Mom,” Ben said in a warning tone.

“What?” She asked, “I’m allowed to be happy that you grew a pair and asked her out, aren’t I? It’s just been  _ so long _ -”

“Stop.” He hissed, pulling his hand away from Rey and leaning towards her, “Please.” 

Rey shrunk back, not wanting to step into the disagreement between Ben and his mom. It was always easier, Rey found, to let them hash it out and then be there to help mend in the aftermath. Ben would always come around where Leia was concerned. It was only when Han got involved that Rey knew Ben couldn’t hold back.

Han licked his lips and leaned forward, “Your mother’s happy for you, kid, let her be.”

Ben opened his mouth, ready to snap at his father, but Rey laid a hand on his thigh, a warning. He snapped his mouth shut and leaned back, wrapping his arm around Rey causally, as if he did it all the time. 

His eyes were hard as he gritted out, “Thank you, mom.”

Leia nodded, her face nothing short of astonished.

Rey was unused to the weight of Ben’s arm around her shoulders, but it wasn’t unpleasant. She not-so-subtly leaned closer into his side, keeping her hand on his thigh.

Han watched his son with his usual scrutiny, his sharp eyes catching every muscle twitch. Rey tried to look like this was just one of many times that she’d been pulled close to Ben’s side. It was, technically, but usually she didn’t have an audience or so many clothes on.

The cake taste dissolved into food sampling which was, surprisingly for Rey, much harder than tasting cake was.

Ben held out a fork to Rey, something she couldn’t identify on the tines. “Dare you to eat it.”

“What is it?” She asked suspiciously, eyeing the yellow substance.

“Try it.”

“I don’t trust you, Solo.” She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

He pushed the fork closer to her, “C’mon, Johnson, live a little.”

She flicked her eyes down to the fork and up to his steady gaze, licking her lips before leaning in and wrapping her lips around the fork, watching the way his eyes darkened.

The creamy yellow substance turned out to be potato salad, something she’d never had before. She remembered telling him about this years ago at one of their Thanksgiving dinners. She had turned her nose up at the dish, informing him that she had actual taste.

He swallowed harshly, pulling the fork away from her sharply, turning away. Her hand was still on his thigh, and his muscles were tense underneath her touch. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to dig her nails in or let her hand wander upwards.

Rey knew she’d fucked up as soon as she swallowed the food. It was delicious, almost as delicious as the way he looked at her, but it was not okay. She had a fake boyfriend. She was in front of his parents. They weren’t dating. She... she didn’t even want to date him, she thought. This was all make-believe.

~*~~*~~*~

Dopheld’s hand in hers felt weird. It wasn’t like Ben’s, where his hands were so large that Rey felt like she was just barely clinging on. They were probably a better fit for hers, if she was being honest, but it felt off. It felt like trying on jeans that were a size too small at the store. Except this time, she couldn’t just go out and grab her size. She was stuck with this pair.

There wasn’t really a point for Dopheld being there at the moment, as Ben wasn’t around. She already had all of her friends convinced she was happy and on the verge of in love with Dopheld, but Rey could tell Ben wasn’t as convinced. Perhaps it was the way she stared at him when he wasn’t looking, only to have him meet her eyes and smirk. She never failed to blush and try to look innocently away.

But Ben wasn’t here, so there was no need for Dopheld’s thumb to be stroking the back of her hand, and she really didn’t have to be leaning on his shoulder. Except she did have to be because her friends were still here, and she still had a show to put on. She just hated that Ben had promised to be here, and he wasn’t.

She pulled her phone out from where it had been stashed between her thigh and the couch, checking for a message she knew wasn’t there.

Rey sighed, dropping the phone in her lap and turning her attention back to the movie playing on Poe’s fancy flat screen. It was her favorite. She had roped all her friends into rewatching the entire series of  _ Galaxy Wars _ films in anticipation for the new movie. Well, she thought she had roped in all of her friends. All minus one.

They were halfway through the second installment of the prequel trilogy when the front door opened, the light from the hallway flooding the dark living room. Rey turned quickly, seeing the scowl on Ben’s face as he took in the scene before him.

Hux paused the movie. Everybody was staring at Ben, and he stared back.

“You missed the first movie.” Finn said, helpfully.

“I see that.” He said, a trace of ire in his tone. He closed the front door, causing the living room to once again darken. Only shadows cast over the faces of the group, and Rey blinked at the sudden change of light.

“I’ll just... be in my room.” Ben said, turning away.

Rey jumped up to follow him, motioning for Hux to keep the movie paused for her. She stormed after him, and he seemed to know she would follow him.

“What do you want, Rey?” He said, flipping on the light in his bedroom.

“You promised you’d watch the movies with us.”

He nodded, “I did.”

“You missed half of the prequel trilogy.” She said, crossing her arms.

“Well, we all know that the prequels are not exactly the best films of all time.”

“It’s part of the experience, Ben.” She insisted, sitting on his bed, “You promised.”

“You’re the only one who actually cares about this.” He said, bending over to pull off his boots, “Nobody else cares that I wasn’t there.”

“They do.” Rey said, “You’re just oblivious to when people care about you.”

He snorted, “Ironic.” He undid his belt, “Are you going to sit here and watch me change?”

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Rey shrugged.

“You have a boyfriend.” He reminded her, his eyes dark and unreadable. He pulled his belt quickly from the loop of his jeans and Rey tried to ignore the way her gut clenched familiarly at the sight.

Ben reached behind his head and pulled off his shirt in one swift movement, tossing the shirt to the side. The action was so familiar that Rey almost pulled off her own shirt. Instead, she just licked her lips at the sight of him, watching as he stripped off his jeans.

“You should go back out there, Rey.”

She nodded, her eyes on his broad shoulders and toned abs, “Yeah, I should.”

“I’m sorry I missed the first movie.” He said, stalking over to her. 

Rey willed herself to look up into his eyes, “You promised me.”

“I’ll be out in a minute, I swear. Just let me...” He ran a hand through his hair, “I had a rough day.”

“What happened?” Rey whispered, her hand twitching to grab his. She stopped herself before they could touch, but he noticed. It was impossible not to.

“I just had a fight with Han, it’s no big deal. We worked it out, but... it’s never easy.”

Rey nodded, “I know.”

“I really am sorry,” He squatted down so that he was eye level with her, but it somehow made her feel smaller.

Her eyes fell to the small rolls of fat on his stomach, a fluttering feeling spreading through her stomach. He was hot, Rey knew, but she liked moments like this, too. Moments when she could see the softer side of him, quite literally.

“It’s okay, Ben. I just... I texted you.”

He nodded, “I saw it on my way up the elevator just now. I was driving.”

Rey nodded, “I’m sorry.”

He cocked his head, “Why, Rey?”

“I...” she trailed off looking away. Why was she sorry? Because she’d let his absence ruin her mood? Because she wanted him there, with all of her friends for their marathon? “I don’t know, I just am.”

He blinked, a frown forming at his lips. “Okay, Rey.” Something in his voice was resolved, as if he’d gotten an answer from her even when she hadn’t given him one. He grabbed her hand and stood, pulling her along with him, “I’m going to shower, but I’ll be out in time for the third movie, which is the best of this trilogy anyway. And I’ll be there for all others. I swear.”

She nodded, squeezing his hand, “You’d better. You’re the only one who understands the movies.”

He smiled, “You mean I’m the only other nerd of our friend group?”

“We’re not the nerds. They watched all eight seasons of  _ Game of Thrones. _ ”

“That’s not nerdy anymore.” He said, “We’re also the only ones who genuinely enjoy  _ Lord of the Rings _ , so I most definitely think we’re the nerds here.”

“Just because the losers we hang out with don’t have taste...” Rey said, rolling her eyes.

He laughed, but shoved her lightly towards the door of his bedroom, “Go finish watching Vader’s descent into madness.”

Rey pretended to gasp as she left his room, “Spoiler alert!”

~*~~*~~*~

Dopheld ended up having to leave before the third movie started, because he was truly the only responsible adult of the group and wanted to actually get sleep so he could stay awake during work. As Dopheld said his goodbyes, Ben emerged from the hallway, his hair still slightly damp, looking like sex on legs with gray sweatpants and a tight white t-shirt. Rey’s mouth went dry. 

She hastily stood up and followed her fake boyfriend to the door, following him out into the hall and shutting the door behind them.

Dopheld turned to smile at her, “Is this where we pretend we are kissing?”

Rey gave him a sheepish smile, “Yeah.”

He nodded, “Well, it was so much fun watching really bad sci-fi movies with you, Rey.”

She laughed, “You, too, Dopheld. I really can’t thank you enough. What you’re doing is beyond anything I could or should have asked for.”

He shrugged, kicking the toe of his shoe against the carpet, “Eh, I’m kinda invested in the situation. I’m curious to see how it all ends up. It’s like a soap opera.”

Rey couldn’t help the ugly snort that left her, “Well, I’m glad you’re getting so much enjoyment out of this.”

Dopheld winked at her, “Consider it my payment.”

Rey nodded, a smile on her face, “Alright.”

He gave her a salute as he walked down the hall. She waved at him, watching him disappear into the elevator at the end of the hall.

She slipped back in the living room as Hux was loading the third movie. “How’s the rock?” He said. A week ago, Phasma had compared having Dopheld around to a kid having a pet rock. Ever since then, no one in her traitorous group of friends had called him by his actual name.

“He’s not that boring, you guys.” Rey said, plopping down next to Ben. She ended up closer to him than she intended, but to scoot away now would be weird. His arm was stretched across the back of the couch, and she was hyper-aware of the heat radiating from his body.

“He’s pretty stale.” Finn said, turning to look over his shoulder at her. He was cuddled on the floor with Poe, both of them intent on ignoring the movies that they’d agreed to watch.

Rey crossed her arms, and ignored the way Ben’s arm shifted down an inch closer to her shoulders. “You’re the one who set me up with him.”

Finn frowned, “Yeah, but... I don’t know, I just thought you’d be a better pair than you ended up being.”

“Well, you don’t get a say in who I date, Finn. Especially not when you set me up with him!” Rey leaned forward to get a better look at her best friend.

“Well, I changed my mind.” Finn said, turning back to Poe, “I have different opinions now.”

“Congratulations, Finn, I’m so glad you’ve decided your opinions on shit that isn’t your business. Hux, can you play the movie?” Rey said, sitting back into the sofa. Ben’s arm fell completely to her shoulder with the movement.

Hux clicked play, and the group fell silent as the opening notes of John Williams’ famous score blared from the TV’s speakers.

As the opening scrawl played on the screen, Ben leaned down to whisper in Rey’s ear, “If he makes you happy, it doesn’t matter what Finn or Hux or anyone else thinks.”

A lump suddenly formed in Rey’s throat, “Thanks.”

“If he hurts you, though, I will personally see to it that he never walks again.”

Rey laughed lightly, “I would expect no less from you.”

Ben’s hand rest lightly on her shoulder, and Rey found herself leaning into his touch. 

Rey kept her eyes steadily on the screen, her heart thumping in her chest as she breathed in Ben’s familiar scent. It wasn’t unusual for them to be this close, in fact it had become far too common in the past weeks, but it was different, somehow. Maybe it was because they weren’t alone, nor were they on display for his parents. They simply were.

A good twenty minutes into the movie, Ben leaned down, his lips a hair's width away from her ear, “Rey.”

She hummed lowly, turning her head just slightly towards him.

“How do you think your boyfriend would feel if he knew I was thinking about you writhing underneath me right now?”

Her breath hitched in her throat, and she found herself digging her nails into her palm, “Ben.”

“God, I know it’s so wrong, but I can’t get you out of my head. I miss hearing you moan for me, sweetheart.”

Rey shifted, her face (and other parts of her) heating deliciously.

“The worst part,” He said, “is knowing I can’t hear that ever again.”

Rey almost whimpered. She turned to him, locking eyes with the man. His eyes were pure molten chocolate, and she wanted to drown in them. Her insides squirmed, and she desperately needed him.

He licked his lips, his eyes roving leisurely across her face.

She never wanted to kiss him so badly. Except they were in a room full of people, and Ben was under the impression that Rey had a boyfriend. Fake or not, cheating was wrong. Especially when cheating on Dopheld with Ben kind of defeated the entire purpose of the ruse. Which Rey was quickly losing sight of. Why was she denying herself the pleasure Ben was able to bring her? Why had she asked Dopheld to pretend to date her? Ben was right here, for the taking. 

Rey recoiled.

Ben wasn’t for the taking, though. They were never what she was pretending to have with Dopheld, never would be, either. Rey turned quickly back to the movie, shifting away from Ben.

His hand lifted from around her, his arm once again resting along the back of the couch and not around her shoulders.

Rey could barely pay attention to the movie, barely processed watching one of the greatest cinematic villains of all time fall to the dark side. All she could focus on was the massive man next to her, and how desperately she wanted to climb on his lap and just... sit there. She just wanted his strong arms around her, holding her. She wanted him to whisper dumb jokes and dirty things in her ear as they watched their favorite movies together. Rey realized, with horror, that she wanted domestication with him. It was the first time that thoughts like this had crossed her mind about Ben, about anyone, truly. She didn’t do relationships. She didn’t do feelings and complications. But, she thought as she watched Vader’s wife fall into despair at the fate of her lover, maybe those things wouldn’t be as bad as she always thought. Too bad she wanted them with a man who not only thought she was dating someone else, but also only wanted her for her body.

~*~~*~~*~

Rose laid with her legs up on the wall above Rey’s bed, her head hanging down, “So, how long are you going to lie to me?”

Rey was curling her hair at her vanity, and at Rose’s question she dropped the strand of hair she was heating mid-way through the time it would take to hold. “What?”

Rose sighed, throwing her hands above her, “Rey Johnson, you have lived with me since freshman year of college. How dumb do you think I am?”

“I don’t think you’re dumb, Rosie.” Rey said, picking up the abandoned strand of hair to curl it once again.

“Could have fooled me.” Her friend huffed. “Finn might be oblivious, but I pride myself in catching the details. I’m a lawyer for a reason, you know.”

Rey set down her curling iron and turned to face Rose, “Okay, Rose, what am I lying to you about?”

“Dopheld.”

“Dopheld?” Rey asked, surprise clear in her voice. Of all the things Rey was expecting, that was not it at all.

Rose hummed affirmatively.

Rey watched the way Rose wiggled her fingers in the air, a pleasant smile on her face. “Okay, fine. I’m lying to you about Dopheld.”

“Care to elaborate or should I do all the guesswork myself?”

“I’d like to see what you come up with.” Rey admitted.

Rose scrunched her nose, “Okay, let me think.”

Rey waited, turning back around to finish curling her hair.

Finally, Rose said, “Okay, so you’re pretending to be with Dopheld because Finn set you guys up. It was the easy option, because everybody was there when you two met... you wouldn’t have to go out and find some guy. And before that, you were sleeping with one Mr. Benjamin Solo. I suspect...” Rose paused for dramatic effect, “that you are in love with Ben, and you’re pretending to be with Dopheld to make him jealous.”

Rey laughed, “I’m not in love with Ben.”

“You’re not?”

Rey frowned at herself in the mirror, “No, of course not. We’re friends. We just hooked up a few times.” More than a few times.

“So why are you going to the effort of pretending to be with Dopheld? Why even try to make Ben jealous?”

“I’m not...” Rey trailed off, “I don’t know, I just wanted to see what he would do, I guess.”

“And how has that gone for you?”

Rey set down her curling iron, checking for any straight pieces she may have missed, “He’s not been reacting in any kind of way that I can interpret. He’s just horny.”

“Ew.” Rose mimed gagging.

Rey laughed, beginning to pin pieces of her hair up. “He’s made it clear several times that he hates that I have a boyfriend because he can’t fuck me anymore.”

Rose groaned, “Disgusting, I don’t need to know this.”

“Well, you asked.”

“So, why are you doing all of this again?” Rose motioned to her own face.

“Ben and I have to go to a wine tasting with his parents.”

“Uh-huh.” Rose said, confusion clear on her face.

“Rose, I told you? I’m Ben’s date to their vow renewal. They think I’m his girlfriend because he accidentally told him he had one. So now I’m being dragged along to all these things that they’re dragging him along to.”

Rose’s feet dropped from Rey’s wall and the girl spun around to look at her, “Are you so obtuse?”

“What?” Rey asked, applying eyeshadow.

“Ben told his parents that you’re his girlfriend.”

“Well, I’m sure it was just because we were... you know. It’s not like he knows any other single people, either. I was kind of his only option.”

Rose nodded, “Okay, yeah. That sounds legit.”

“Don’t make this into a thing, please. It’s just a few events I have to go to and smile and pretend to be in love with him and then it’s over.”

“How long are you going to make this thing with Dopheld last?”

Rey frowned at the change in subject, “I hadn’t thought about it.”

“You can’t date him forever. Or not date him.”

“Fake date.” Rey corrected.

“Right, you can’t fake date him forever. Eventually you would have to get fake married.”

“Hey, not everyone wants to get married!” Rey said, holding her brush at Rose accusingly, “Don’t assume.”

“Is that really what we’re going to argue about right now?” Rose raised a brow at her.

Rey sighed, “I don’t know, Rose. I guess I thought Dopheld would say no, honestly. But I guess a few months? No more than four.”

“You’re going to drag this out for four months?”

Rey slumped, “Don’t look at me like that. I’m- I don’t know what I’m doing here, Rose. I just... I jumped into all of this without thinking and now I have to deal with it, so I’m dealing with it.”

“Are you?”

Rey blinked at her reflection, and then focus on Rose. “You know I don’t like being in a relationship, but... lately, I’ve been thinking. Maybe it’s not such a bad idea. Not if it’s with him.”

Rose’s eyes softened, and she gave her friend an understanding smile.

A quick knock sounded at Rey’s bedroom door and the girls looked over to find Ben hovering in the doorway, “Hey, the front door was open, so I...” He waved his hand in front of himself.

Rey blinked, “Er, yeah. Yeah, of course. It’s always open for... friends. So, yeah. Cool.”

He nodded, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his slacks, “Well, I just came over because, uh, I’m ready to go when you are.” He looked around her room, as if he’d never been in there before. Was he purposefully not meeting her eye?

Rey nodded, “Just give me a minute, I’m finishing my make-up.”

He nodded, “I’ll wait in the living room.”

Before Rey could even nod, he was gone. Rose turned to her with wide eyes. Rey’s heart suddenly picked up speed, replaying the words he might have overheard while coming in. Ben hadn’t been able to look her in the eye. Was it because he’d heard Rey admit to feelings that she hadn’t even begun to process herself?

“What do you think he heard?” Rose whispered.

Rey shook her head, “I have no idea.”

Rey quickly finished her make-up, not even caring if it looked good anymore. She was just doing it as fast as she could so that she could try to feel Ben out for what he knew.

Rose hopped off her bed, giving Rey a once-over, “You look stunning. It’ll all be okay.”

Rey nodded, taking a deep breath, “He’s seen me naked. I don’t have to be afraid.”

Rose nodded, “Better yet, he likes seeing you naked.”

“That’s not helping.” Rey said, noticing her hands were shaking.

“Just get out there.” Rose pushed Rey into the hall.

Ben was standing in the living room, his eyes scanning the bookshelf that he’d probably read three times over. “You ready?” He asked, glancing at Rey.

She nodded, trying to quell the nerves bubbling in her stomach.

She and Ben made their way down to the apartment complex’s lower level garage, and Rey wondered if he could feel the tension she felt.

He cleared his throat as they entered the concrete space, “So, listen... I just wanted to, uh, apologize for, well, for crossing the line. A few nights ago, you know. It was terrible of me, I know you have a boyfriend and I shouldn’t have come on to you just because I... well, it doesn’t matter my reasons, there’s no excuse for it and I’m sorry, Rey.”

Rey blinked, not expecting that at all. “It’s fine, Ben.”

He shook his head, unlocking the car and sliding into the driver’s seat. Rey folded herself into the seat beside him as he said, “No, it’s not fine. I know that. I just want you to know that I’m not going to let whatever happened before interfere with our friendship. Or your... relationship with Dopheld.”

Rey swallowed, “Listen-”

Ben cut her off, obviously not done, “I heard you, in your room. About how you’d never wanted a relationship before. I knew that, but I didn’t know you’d changed your mind for him. I thought... I don’t know what I thought but I’m happy for you, if you’re happy. I won’t get in the way of that, I swear. I’m sorry.”

Rey blinked, relief and something a bit like regret washing over her. He’d heard her, but he’d sorely misunderstood. Rey didn’t know if this was better or worse than Ben realizing she’d been talking about him.  _ So, _ Rey thought,  _ it’s well and truly over between us. _

“It’s okay.” Rey whispered, “Thank you for...”  _ For misunderstanding me. For being such a gentleman. For ruining my life with your pretty face and intoxicating laugh. _

He nodded, “You’re welcome. I’m just glad that you finally found somebody. And I know this whole situation with my parents is awkward to say the least, but it’ll be over soon. I can talk to Dopheld about it, make it clear that it’s just business.”

Rey shook her head, “No, don’t do that. I- He knows about this. Us, I mean. All of it.”

“Oh,” Ben nodded, his hands tightening on the steering wheel, and for the first time, Rey noticed they were nearly halfway to the vineyard already, “and he’s okay with it?”

“Yeah, he’s fine with it. He knows it wasn’t anything serious.”

Ben frowned, and Rey hated that she couldn’t read his eyes. “Well, that’s good.”

Rey looked out the window at the passing trees, “Yeah, it’s good.”

It felt like there was a boulder on her chest, and Rey hated it. She thought that Ben finding out about her newly developing feelings- well, honestly, the realization of feelings that had always been there- would be the worst case scenario. But now she kind of wished he knew, even if it would ruin everything between them.

~*~~*~~*~

Rey and Ben were perhaps too good at playing the role of a couple in love. Leia was over the moon at seeing the pair “finally together”. Even Han seemed to be happy with the new status of his son’s relationship with Rey.

Ben was in a corner talking to his mother when Han approached Rey.

“Hey, kid.” He said, looking down into his wine glass.

Rey smiled at the man, “Hey, Han, how are you liking the wine?”

“Tastes all the same to me. We’ll pick whatever Leia likes.”

Rey’s smile widened. She loved the way Han and Leia fit so nicely together, the give and take they had even after all these years. “She’s got good taste.”

“Yeah?” He looked over to his wife of many years, “Seems like it runs in the family.”

Rey’s smile dimmed, and she knew what was coming.

“You know I like you, Rey. And I think you’re good for my boy. He’s different around you. Lighter. I guess I just wanna say... don’t run away, if he starts making things difficult. He’s talented at pushing away a good thing, but this is the one good thing that he should make sure to hold on to.”

Rey blinked, suddenly choked up, “Han-”

He shook his head, “Ah, don’t get all emotional on me. I’m only telling you because I see the tension in you. Something’s up, and I don’t want you two to fuck it up. You’re both damn idiots, and you need someone with a brain to help you.”

Rey laughed, but the lump in her throat persisted, “I’m not going to fuck it up.”

“You’d better not.” He said, looking to Ben, “Lord knows I did my fair share of fucking things up. He needs someone who won’t let him down.”

“He loves you, Han.”

“I know.” He deflected.

Rey shook her head, “You are just as impossible as he is.”

Han grinned at her, and Rey saw a flash of the man he once was. Suave, charming, the man who was either sweeping Leia off her feet or frustrating the hell out of her, “It’s a gift.”

“Han!” Leia called out, “Stop talking shop and get over here!”

Han turned to his wife, “Be right there, Your Highness.”

She blushed, turning back to her son and pushing him towards Rey. Rey watched as the Solo men swapped places, Ben standing just to her side.

“Leia just told me they’ve set a date.” Ben leaned down to inform her. Rey always felt so small next to him, despite being rather tall.

“Oh?”

He told her the date, which was in two months. Two months of pretending to be his girlfriend. She could do that. There were only a few more events Rey was being dragged along to, so it really wasn’t that bad, she reasoned. Except for the fact that she’d recently found herself missing the feeling of his hand in hers when he wasn’t around, oh and the fact that maybe she wanted to go to bed with him every night and wake up in the morning to his sleepy voice and bedhead.

No, this situation wasn’t that bad, except that it was because she looked at Ben and her heart squeezed almost painfully inside of her chest.

“Rey, are you okay?” He was looking intensely at her, and she realized she’d been staring at him.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I’m just a little tired.”

He nodded, a disbelieving frown on his face, “Do you want to go for a walk? They’ll be making all kind of arrangements for the next hour or so.” He nodded to his parents, “Maybe some fresh air would be good?”

She nodded, automatically wrapping her arm around his, her hand resting on his bicep, “Yes, let’s take a walk.”

He looked at her strangely, but led them out of the tasting room with a nod to inform both Han and Leia of their departure.

Ben began to walk aimlessly around the green lawn of the vineyard, his stride slow so that Rey could keep up. She clung to him like he was an anchor, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Is it weird, watching your parents do this?” Rey asked, her gaze trained on the earth below her.

He was quiet for a minute, and Rey looked up to see him frowning, a contemplative look on his face, “Maybe a little. I mean, they’ve had their ups and downs, but they’ve always loved each other more than I thought was possible. I think the weirdest part is being best man.”

“Why?”

Ben sighed, “I don’t know, I just never expected it.”

“I think you think he holds a lot more resentment for you than he does. And vice versa.”

“You think?”

Rey nodded, looking up at the tall man, “Yes. Ever since I’ve known you, you had this thought in your head that Han hated you. He never hated you. Teenagers are difficult people to deal with. Especially because you’re just a grumpy person in general. And Han’s not good with... well, other humans. Sure, you two had your fights and shit, but I don’t think the damage is irrevocable.”

He gazed at her, and Rey was confident that they were going to trip and fall as they looked at each other and continued their stroll. She glanced away, towards the long lines of grape vines.

“I guess you’re right. I just don’t know how to mend things and not make an ass of myself.”

Rey laughed, “You’re afraid of telling your father you want to fix things? Ben, you do realize he asked you to be his best man?”

“And?”

“You are so dense. That was him reaching out, Ben. He’s trying to fix things, too. Han is about as useless as you when it comes to emotions.”

“I’m not useless with emotions.” He said, affronted, “I have plenty of them.”

Rey smiled, shaking her head, “Yeah, and how well do you manage them?”

“I could ask  _ you _ the same thing.” He pointed out, frowning down at her.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

He snorted, “Of course you don’t. But yeah, you’re twenty-six and you are just now getting into your first long-term relationship since high school. You’re real great at managing feelings, Rey.”

Rey’s hand fell away from his arm, “You’re one to talk. You haven’t dated anyone, either.”

“I have good reasons. All you have is- is fear of rejection and abandonment issues.”

Rey stopped walking, and Ben took a step forward, before realizing she wasn’t beside him anymore. He looked over his shoulder at her in horror, “Oh, my god, Rey, I-”

“Shut up.” She said, feeling the tears welling in her eyes, “Shut the fuck up. You don’t know a goddamn thing about me, Solo.”

“Rey, please-” He made to reach for her, but she quickly pulled her hand away, taking a step back.

“You’re a monster.” His face flashed with hurt, but Rey didn’t care. She just looked at him, needing him to feel even an ounce of the pain he’d made her feel, “Maybe you have your reasons, Ben, but at least I’m not an ungrateful brat who can’t pull his head out of his own arse for ten seconds to look around and see all the damage he’s to the people that care about him.”

Ben’s face became cold, angry. Rey knew she’d gone too far but didn’t care. He’d done the same. She was just levelling the playing field.

“You think you’re so high and mighty, Johnson? What about Finn and Poe, huh? What happens when they get married and move to suburbia and can only see you every few times a year? What about Rose? Think she’s going to slum it with you forever? She’s looking at jobs in the city, Rey. And Hux and Phasma? They have no loyalties. They have no ties to you or anyone else. They’ll go wherever the wind blows them.”

Rey blinked, and the tears she’d managed to keep at bay fell, “That’s not true. You’re just trying to hurt me.”

“Face it, Rey. You may have people who care about you now, but for how long? You don’t have a family, you don’t have anyone.”

“Fuck you, Ben.” She spat, “You’re just throwing a tantrum because you’re angry at the world. Well, guess what? You don’t get to take your rage out on me.” Rey turned away from him, storming across the picturesque lawn.

“Don’t walk away from me!” He said, immediately following her.

“You’d better calm the down before your parents see us fighting.” Rey said, her voice soft but icy. She wiped the tears from her cheeks angrily.

“I don’t care, then maybe I can tell them we broke up and get out of this hell.”

“Oh, I’m so fucking sorry that you aren’t enjoying this little charade of yours. Sorry I couldn’t be the perfect girlfriend you convinced your parents you had. Maybe if you actually cared about someone for once in your life, you wouldn’t have to lie to them about having one.”

“I care about plenty of people.” He growled.

Rey snorted, “Yeah, you can’t include yourself in that count.”

“I wasn’t.” He hissed, and suddenly they were back in the tasting room and his arm was around her waist and a smile was plastered across both of their faces.

“You’re back early!” Leia said, turning to the happy couple.

“It was a little hot out for a walk,” Rey said, grateful for an excuse that would also help explain her flushed cheeks.

Leia hummed, scanning them from head to toe, “Well, that’s alright. We actually just finished up.”

Ben’s arm was like a vice around her, and she was sure that he wasn’t even aware of it. She subtly elbowed him in the ribs, taking a step away from him once he loosened his grip.

“So,” Leia said, coming over to Rey, “we actually decided it was so lovely here that we’re having the ceremony here, don’t you think that will be lovely?”

Rey smiled, taking Leia’s arm as they walked to their awaiting car, “Yes, that will be. Do they have enough room for all your guests?”

Leia and Rey fell into talk about the ceremony as the Solo men trudged behind them. Rey couldn’t help but overhear their conversation, despite their low voices.

“You fucked up.” Han said.

“How’d you know?” Ben bit out in reply.

“After forty years with your mother, I can tell when a woman is pissed.”

“Yeah, I fucked up.”

“You gonna fix it?”

“Don’t think I can.”

“Trust me, kid. She’s a spitfire, but she loves you. You can fix it, with enough grovelling.”

Ben sighed, but didn’t say anything back to his father.


End file.
